


the writer wasn't hugged enough

by mimetime



Category: Garfeld: The Musical (A Garfield Parody)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Brief Non-Con Elements, Brief Pain, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Emetophilia, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Incest, John is a bottom, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, Mommy Issues, Multi, PRETTY BIG MOMMY ISSUES THERE LOL, Rape, Safeword Use, Safewords, Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Vomiting, Work In Progress, f-slur, this is horrible, we made it one whole story tho, yup there it is folks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:15:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27363349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimetime/pseuds/mimetime
Summary: this fanfic contains some bad language, and sexual references!>> gonna be another oneshot smut collection, this time with characters from garfeld: the musical! :)updated jan 28; unfinished
Relationships: Garfeld/Odee, John Arbuckle/Doctor Lizz, John Arbuckle/Garfeld, John Arbuckle/Lyman, John Arbuckle/Mrs. Arbuckle, John Arbuckle/Odee
Kudos: 2





	1. 3way x 2 = 6way

''I can make a little deal for you, and ask Lizz about a threesome if you're down.'' 

''Wait... Really?'' 

''Of course, Johnny! What kind of friend would I be if I stole your girl and didn't give you a fair chance with her?'' 

''I-I would love that,'' John admitted with a blush on his face. Would he really finally get to be with Lizz? He's dreamed of it for so long, and now, it seems like it could actually happen. 

Not to mention, back when Lyman was John's roommate, he did gain some interest in him as well. He had always been told that homosexuality was a sin, so he was never able to act on it, but now was his chance to finally get a taste of the same sex as well. 

This would be his first time with a girl and his first time with a boy, and he couldn't name a better pair for the job than Lizz and Lyman. He felt a giddy feeling in his stomach, mixed with some arousal. 

''Alright! Now you're talking! Hey, how about you come on over right now? I'm sure Lizz will be into it, she's always wanted a threesome.'' 

A pang of nervousness was added to John's stomach, and he shuffled a bit in contemplation. No matter how apprehensive he felt, the answer was obvious: 

''Yeah. Yeah, that sounds good,'' he said, springing up with Lyman. 

''C'mon, partner,'' Lyman said, setting down John's guitar and leading him out of his home. 

Garfeld and Odee came out from their hiding spot in the kitchen with their jaws hanging on the floor. 

''Holy shit,'' Garfeld said through a mouthful of lasagna. The two looked at each other then broke into laughter. Then there was a pause. And as they always did whenever John wasn't around, Garfeld and Odee began wildly making out. 

By the time Garfeld had his hand shoved down the front of Odee's pants, John and Lyman had arrived at their destination. Lyman rang the doorbell, and Lizz quickly answered. Her emotionless face gave a look of skepticism when she saw John, the same man who had proposed to her that morning. 

''What is he doing here?'' 

''Lizz, honey, light of my life, I invited John on over here for a little bit of... fun, y'know? If you're interested.'' 

Lizz eyed him before opened up the door and silently accepting John into their house. The boys shared a fist bump and went on in. They all seated themselves on the couch, with John sitting between the two. 

''Let's get right to the chase. If you want to have sex with us, you have to be kinky. If you're not kinky, get out.'' 

''I-I'm kinky!'' John said defensively. It didn't come out very convincingly, but he technically was into the idea of BDSM. He'd just never practiced it first-hand. 

''Nice,'' Lyman said with a chuckle. Him and Lizz exchanged a knowing glance. ''Any hard limits, then?'' 

John looked at him with a dumb face. 

''Uh... Haha, of course.. I mean.. Who doesn't have hard limits, right? Like... What are yours?'' 

''Mhm. You haven't actually done BDSM, have you, John?'' Lizz snickered. John deflated, feeling inferior. 

''It's alright, Johnny. If you want, I mean.. We could be your first experience,'' offered Lyman. He got a glare from Lizz. 

''Oh, we could, could we?'' she said. ''Lyman, you can't be as rough as you are on a virgin.'' 

''I wouldn't be rough!'' Lyman scoffed, offended by the idea. ''It's up to you, John.'' 

John squirmed in his seat and looked sheepishly at the both of them. His gaze dropped to his lap and he agreed under his breath. 

''What was that?'' Lyman teased. 

''I-I said,'' John piped up, ''I'll do it...'' 

Lyman gave Lizz a smirk, and her stern look finally melted away into a slight smile. She couldn't deny that John was awfully cute, and he was so clearly a bottom that both Lyman and Lizz knew they could have plenty of fun with him tonight, 

''The safeword is always Red,'' said Lizz. ''Use it if you ever feel uncomfortable, if you need things to stop. Understand?'' 

John nodded, and tensed when he felt a palm slide onto his thigh. He looked down to see it was Lyman's hand, testing the waters. He felt fine with it, so he said nothing. Lizz hummed and gently ran her fingers through John's brown curls, turning his head to hers. 

The slim man felt his heart stop in its place when Lizz's lips pressed up against his. They were so soft, and he could already taste the faint flavor of her cherry-flavored lipstick. Seeing he was into it, she deepened the kiss, lips locked with his as her boyfriend's hand carefully slipped up John's shirt. 

John gasped when Lizz and Lyman simultaneously upped the heat, with Lizz slipping her tongue into his mouth and Lyman rubbing at his nipple with a steady finger. He whimpered slightly at the sensations, already feeling his cock getting hard in his jeans. 

''Let's get some of these clothes off, shall we?'' asked Lizz, pulling at the bottom of John's shirt. 

''Mm, yes,'' John agreed excitedly. His shirt was pulled off of him, and hands ran over his skin all around. He shivered at the sensation, insanely touch-staved from living alone with his pets. 

Speaking of John's pets... 

Odee moaned against Garfeld's neck from behind as he humped him. Both boys had stripped their way down to just their boxers, and Garfeld could feel Odee's hard cock nearly right against his ass. 

''Odee,'' Garfeld whined, grinding back up against him. ''Please... Don't tease me anymore, I want it.. Just fuck me already!'' 

''Hah, I'm on it,'' Odee said, grabbing Garfeld's boxers and pulling them off. He shoved his off too and pushed Garfeld down onto the couch. Garfeld bit his lip and stroked his cock, spreading his legs. 

He went to grab some lube off of the table, but Garfeld interrupted him, ''It's fine, I.. I already got myself ready for you.'' 

''Oh-ho,'' Odee said as a shiver went down his spine, ''such a naughty kitty. I'm gonna take that ass of yours.'' 

He pressed his cock against Garfeld's ready hole, and it slipped in easily. They both moaned out in pleasure. 

''Always so big,'' Garfeld whimpered with a slight grin, knowing full well how much that turned Odee on. Odee returned the grin and started moving his hips to buck into Garfeld. 

''Always so tight... Good boy..'' He felt Garfeld tighten around him and moaned, breaking into a steady thrusting pace. 

Meanwhile, back at Lizz's residence... 

All three adults had made their way into the bedroom Lizz and Lyman shared, complete with a nice king-sized bed. The couple had gotten completely nude, and all John had left on was a pair of boxers. He had hickeys trailing down from his neck, and Lyman was kneeling between his legs, kissing at the insides of his thighs. 

During this, Lizz pressed her body against the back of him, licking and nipping at his ears as she reached around to tug at his nipples. He whimpered as she whispered the words ''good boy'' right into his ear before getting back to licking. 

John let out a moan when he finally felt Lyman's hand palm at his cock, already extremely hard, through the thin fabric of the boxers. 

''P-Please, s..sir,'' he said shakily, still getting used to addressing someone that way, as he'd been told to back on the couch. ''Please take my boxers off.. I wanna feel you stroke my... m-my c-cock.'' 

They never let him get anyway with unfinished sentences, and he felt a flush on his face at having to say such dirty things. But fuck, if he didn't love it. 

Lyman humbled his request, slipping his boxers off of him and tossing them aside. Both lovers moaned at the sight of the hard, throbbing cock between John's legs, and Lyman wasted no time in wrapping his hand right around it. 

''Fuck,'' John whimpered under his breath, every bit of him feeling the touch. Lizz chuckled and reached down to start touching herself while she watched the scene unfold in front of her. 

And it was quite the sight. John's frail body arched and bucked into her boyfriend's touch, the boy's plump lips parting as moans spilled out from them. When Lyman ducked down to take his cock into his mouth, he looked as if he could just about pass out. 

Lyman's head bobbed up and down on John's twitching cock, sending jolts of pleasure through him. He shook and moaned into the feeling, bucking gently up into Lyman's wet mouth. Lizz's fingers worked in and out of her pussy, a moan escaping from her throat when Lyman gagged on John's cock. 

"Oh, fuck," John moaned, throwing his head back as he felt his cock deep in Lyman's warm throat. The cowboy moaned around it, running his tongue up and down his friend's shaft. 

"S-Sir, I'm gonna cum--" 

At that moment, Lyman popped his mouth off of John's cock, and Lizz gave a chuckle at the confused whine that came out of the boy. 

"You're not allowed to cum before we do, baby boy," Lizz reminded him, retracting her fingers from inside herself. He whimpered and shuffled, his cock still twitching and wet with Lyman's spit. She got up and gave John a peck on the lips. John followed her lead as she pushed him back onto the bed. He laid there and watched Lizz make out with Lyman, his cock twitching in response to the two beautiful people. 

They turned to him with dark eyes, each climbing onto bed beside him. Lyman leaned down to kiss him while Lizz grabbed ahold of both of their cocks. They moaned into each other's mouths as she stroked them at the same pace, noting the pre-cum gathering at each boy's tip. This clearly turned everyone one quite equally, and Lizz and Lyman needed to feel John now. 

Lizz moved to straddle Jon, his thin legs captured within her spread ones. She ground her pussy down onto his cock, and he whimpered with need. Lyman paused his kissing to get a glimpse at the site, now stroking his own cock. 

"Fuck, yeah," he said. "Hey, John, you think I could give your mouth a try too?" 

John moaned and nodded, sticking out his tongue enthusiastically. Lyman hummed and pressed his cock against John's tongue, smirking when he started lapping at it like a lollipop. He pressed a thumb against the boy's lips and parted them, sticking his thumb into John's mouth as a trial run. When he got minimal gagging in response, he was rather impressed! And very, very excited. 

Neither of them could wait any longer: Lizz needed John's cock in her pussy, and Lyman needed John's mouth around his cock. So while John moaned at the feeling of slipping into the doctor's tight hole, it was muffled on Lyman's hard cock. 

"Fuck, he's good," they moaned in unison, sharing a smirk with one another. John whined at the feeling of being so used and tried his best to please both partners. Bucking his hips up into Lizz earned a moan from her, and bobbing his head down onto Lyman earned a moan from him. In this moment, he had no thoughts in his head other than he needed to please them. He needed to make them feel good, he needed to be good for them. The sex felt amazing, but finally being useful is what was really turning him on. 

And using him was definitely turning the other two on. He could feel Lizz's pussy tightening around his cock, and he could feel Lyman's cock twitching in his mouth. He upped his performance, thrusting and sucking harder, and he felt sharp nails dig into his sides and a strong hand pull his hair in response. The bit of pain was absolute perfection, and it took everything in him not to cum right there. 

He wouldn't have to wait long, though, because Lizz moaned out as she came around his cock, growing incredibly tight. A gush of cum spilled from Lyman's cock into John's mouth with a moan from both men, and he pulled out to stroke the rest onto John's face. Lizz pulled herself off of John's cock and started stroking him wildly with her hand instead. Cum dripped from John's mouth as he looked up at the two to ask: 

"Can I cum?! Please! Please let me cum!" 

"You can cum," they both said, each still breathless from their orgasms. They watched closely as John moaned and arched, cum spurting out from his used cock. He whimpered and shook with the orgasm, easily the biggest one he's ever had. And the others could tell. Once his moaning had finally come to a stop, everyone was left panting lightly. There were a few light laughs of disbelief from each before they all settled down. 

Lyman and Lizz both shared one last kiss with John, then with each other, and they happily welcomed John into their home at any time he wanted to have some more fun. He happily accepted, and after some cleanup, they sent him on his way back home. 

When John opened the door, he jumped at the sight he saw. Odee was buried deep inside of Garfeld's ass, both moaning out as they came. Everyone went wide-eyed, and Odee quickly pulled out of Garfeld, some of his cum leaking from his ass. 

"John! W-We thought you were gonna be gone longer," Garfeld said, frantically grabbing for his pants. John stopped him, his face red once again. Garfeld and Odee, both messily half-dressed now, stared at him in confusion. 

"D-Do you mind..." John bit his lip and looked down at the floor, shame filling him at what he was about to ask. "Do you mind if I join?" 

"What?!" Garfeld and Odee said in unison. John looked at Odee with shock. 

"Yeah, I talk. Let's move on to the part where you asked if you could join us for sex, okay?" 

That was fair. John's pets had at least relaxed a bit now, though they were baffled by this new development. 

"You really want to join in? I thought you were straight... and like, kinda homophobic," said Garfeld. 

"What? I'm not homophobic, why would you think that?" 

"You literally have a banner that says _hear this rhyme, know it well, gay people shall burn Hell_." 

"Oh! That's not mine, that was from my mom." 

"Ohhh..." Garfeld and Odee said. 

"Well, Garfeld, I owe you five bucks," said Odee with a shrug. 

"You guys made a bet on my sexuality?" 

"I knew you were totally gay for Lyman," said Garfeld, "and those hickeys on your neck seem to prove my point. I mean, they couldn't be from Lizz." 

The boys laughed together, and John tried to tell them several times, but their laughter interrupted him each time until he just dropped it. 

"So! Guys... Let me join?" 

"I don't see why not," Garfeld said, and he got a nod from Odee. They disregarded their clothes again and went up to John. 

"But first things first, it's not fair for us to be the only naked ones," Odee said, looking John up and down. "I always thought you were really cute." 

John felt a blush rise on his cheeks as Garfeld hummed in agreement. Did this many people really find him that attractive? Having been rejected his whole life, he was quite shocked to hear it. But as his shirt was pulled over his head for the second time today, and his pants fell to the floor, he started to feel pretty confident in himself. 

"Let's get you two on the couch, hm?" Odee suggested. 

"Yes, sir," John said without realizing. 

"Sir?" Odee said with a smirk. "So you did fuck Lyman... Hah. But it's not Sir with me. Garfeld?" 

Garfeld grinned and replied, "It's Daddy..." 

"D-D-Daddy?!" John stuttered, face bright red. "I... I mean, alright. That sounds kinda hot, actually..." 

Odee chuckled and shoved John down onto the couch. Garfeld joined beside him, legs spread. Both boys were completely exposed to Odee, who gladly ran his hands up their equally thin bodies. They sighed and leaned into his touch, getting a chuckle from the strongest of the three. John's cock was already plenty hard, and Garfeld's was springing back into action as well. 

"Heh, you're just as slutty as Garfeld." 

That one got a moan from John, as well as the newfound sensation of Odee's hand wrapped around his cock. Garfeld moaned next to him as Odee grabbed his as well. 

"C'mon boys, this can't just be me touching you. Kiss each other for me." 

They got to it right away, turning to each other and locking lips for the first time. It took no time at all for their pecks to turn into a hot and heavy make-out session, and Odee could feel their cocks twitch in his hands here and there. He definitely felt his cock grow hard as well, and he couldn't get his eyes off of the scene. So fucking hot. 

Ready for some of his own fun, Odee moved his hands from the boys' cocks to their heads, grabbing a handful of each's hair. Both whimpered as they were pulled from each other, delicious pain tingling at their scalps. 

"More," John begged under his breath, and Odee was glad to oblige, but he wanted to hear something better than that first. 

"More... what?" 

"M-More... Daddy. Please.." 

"Mm, I like that. Both of you, on your knees." 

They both knelt down obediently, and Odee stroked his cock in front of them. He had the largest of the three; it was even bigger than Lyman's had been. John couldn't help but gawk, and even after all his experience with it, even Garfeld was still impressed by its size. John was pulled closer by his hair, and he groaned softly as Odee rubbed it teasingly on his face. 

"Daddy, please... Use my mouth." 

"Mm, gladly," Odee said, slipping most of his cock into John's mouth. John got to sucking, and Garfeld whimpered in jealously. "Ha, you can touch yourself while you watch him suck this cock you love, baby..." 

"Oh, thank you, Daddy," said Garfeld, immediately grabbing ahold of his cock and pumping up and down. He shivered at the sensation, a bit more sensitive than usual since he'd just cum from being fucked by the same person who's now face-fucking their owner. 

John was enjoying it thoroughly, and it was as clear as the sky is blue. Odee forcefully moved his head deeper onto his cock, drawing a moan from him that made him groan in comparison. 

"That's a good boy... Take it all.. Look up at me." 

Odee shivered at the sight of brown eyes looking up at him as his cock was stuffed into the pretty mouth further down from them. Garfeld moaned too, still stroking his cock while he watched. It was all too hot, and Odee could feel himself growing close. But he wasn't ready to cum, so he pulled John's mouth off his cock despite the needy protest he got. 

"Be patient, baby. I've got plenty more for you... And you too, Garfeld. I see how you're looking at him. You wanna touch him too, huh?" 

Garfeld nodded and said, "Yes, Daddy! He's so cute... Please let me make him feel good." 

"We can both make him feel good. Stay on your knees, Garfeld. John, you bend over the couch and enjoy my kitty's mouth." 

John wordlessly obeyed him, turning around and resting his arms on the couch, ass in the air. Garfeld got to sucking his cock beneath him, and he moaned contently. He heard a cap pop open and strained his neck to see Odee spreading lube all over his cock. 

"I would usually finger you first, but I'm sure Lyman stretched your whore hole out enough already." 

"Yeah," John said mindlessly. His eyes popped open when he realized what Odee had actually said. "W-Wait, he didn--" 

But it was too late. Odee's cock was already pushing into John's virgin ass, practically splitting him apart on it. He gasped in surprise at the tightness, cock throbbing. 

"Oh, fuck!" John cried, collapsing down, which made his cock sink into Garfeld's throat. Odee couldn't help but begin bucking in and out of the feeling. He gripped at the brown-haired boy's hips to fill him all the way with every thrust, and John moaned out senseless gibberish, tears forming at his eyes unbeknownst to the others. 

"R-RED!" John finally shouted, remembering the safeword the other couple had given him. It apparently worked, because Odee immediately stopped his thrusting, and Garfeld stopped his sucking. 

"Red? Are you okay??" Odee said, carefully pulling out of him and trying to get a look at his face. Garfeld stood up from his spot on the floor as well, worry heavy on his face. When John flipped over, he had tears dripping down his cheeks. He tried to bury his face in his arms to hide his crying, but Odee and Garfeld quickly took up both sides of him, offering him gentle physical comfort through back rubs and such. They were careful not to touch him too much. 

"I-I'm sorry, John, I didn't mean to hurt you! I'm really sorry." 

John sniffled, and Garfeld gave him a side hug. He leaned into it, letting the two softly shush him with "It's okay"s and "You'll be alright"s, as well as warm cuddles. 

"I-I'm sorry, I just.. I didn't know it would h-hurt, and--" His speech was interrupted with hiccups, and both boys rushed to assure him it was fine. 

They went on giving John loving pets and quick cheek and head kisses until he had calmed down. 

"Do you feel alright..?" Odee asked, still feeling guilt tug at him. 

"Y-Yeah, m'okay..." 

"Can we check you down there, just to be sure?" Garfeld asked. John nodded, and they inspected him respectfully, still being extra careful not to upset him again. 

"Looks like everything's alright," Odee said, and Garfeld nodded in agreement. John sighed in relief. It would've been incredibly embarrassing to have to see some doctor about this. "I'll get you some ice to help with the soreness." 

"And you know what? I'll make some lasagna for you," said Garfeld. The backwardness of that got a chuckle from John, and his pets smiled. They all slipped on their boxers to make things feel more familiar, and both boys went to quickly do as they promised. 

Odee returned with the ice pack first, and handed it to John. He cuddled up beside him and turned on his favorite TV show. 

"You're sure you're alright?" he asked once more. 

"I'm sure," John nodded with a small, sleepy smile. "Thanks, Odee." 

After a few minutes, Garfeld returned with a fluffy blanket and an incredibly full tray of lasagna. In fact, he hadn't even stolen one piece out of it! Though one small bite was still missing. Hey, nobody's perfect! He handed the cheesy meal to John, who thanked him happily, and he crawled up beside them. They spread the blanket across themselves and spent the afternoon there until each had fallen peacefully asleep. 


	2. a different kind of conversion therapy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so... you know how john's mom is homophobic in the musical? yeah, ah... 
> 
> after he comes out to her as gay, john's mother concludes that some heterosexual activity is what john needs in order to become heterosexual 
> 
> >> !!! HUGE rape & incest warning   
> >> this chap contains the f slur   
> >> i should mention that i'm lgbt & don't think these things about lgbt people

"Mom... I'm gay." 

It had taken _so much_ for John to get to the point where he could say those words out loud. He had moved out of his mother's place a few years back and was now living with his boyfriend, Lyman Rosenstock, who happens to be the first person who had assured John it was alright for him to question and explore his sexuality. He had guided him from thinking he was unnatural and perverted for feeling attracted to men, into a self-assured young man with plans to propose to his boyfriend soon. Despite this progress, the dread that filled his heart when his mother glared at him with absolute disgust only flourished further when she began to frantically shake her head at him. 

"No, you're not." 

It's the kind of response John had expected. He was well aware of his mother's hateful views regarding the LGBT community, so it was no shock that denial would be the first thing she would rush to. But he was secure in his identity now; there wasn't a doubt in his mind that this is who he truly was. And at last, he didn't feel any shame over that fact, greatly unlike how ashamed he felt of these feelings when he was stuck in this household. He had moved past the need for everyone's approval, but it would still be nice to get some form of acceptance from his own mother. 

"I am," he insisted, refusing to let his confidence visibly crumble. He couldn't lie about this anymore, he couldn't sit through another Thanksgiving where his lack of a wife is made into the main topic. "I'm absolutely _sure_." 

The boy was knocked off his balance when his mother's fist hooked around to crash against his left cheek. His hand flew up to his face in shock, and he looked over at her with wide eyes. Fear swirled in his brown irises like a droplet of creamer in a cup of bitter coffee. His mom had _never_ hit him before--not so much as a spank when he was little, and _certainly_ nothing like a punch to the face. 

"M-Mom--" 

"My son is _not_ a faggot," she snarled through clenched teeth, staring up at him fiercely from her short stature. The weight of the statement suffocated John, making his stomach stir with nausea. That slur was a thorn that dug right into the boy, sinking much too far into his flesh to be removed with even the strongest pair of pliers. His courage wobbled and shattered right in front of Mrs. Arbuckle's livid gaze. She grabbed at the front of his shirt, bringing him down to her level with a rough tug that pulled John's collar tight around his neck. He was about to start making his defense when his mother's lips against his made everything in him go cold, his blood feeling icy and motionless in his veins. He felt something slimy run across his lips and felt every hair on his body stand up when he realized it was her _tongue_. He finally broke out of his shock and shoved her away from him, pure horror painted on his face. It was definitely a pretty face, almost an exact reflection of his mother's. He had always resembled her more than he did his father, both in his physical features and his personality traits--and, apparently, in his romantic preferences. 

" _Mom_..." John whispered, unable to come up with anything more to say. She looked at him, seemingly unaffected by the kiss, with one brow raised. 

"You know, John," Mrs. Arbuckle began, reaching out to place her palms on each of his shoulder despite the way it made him flinch, "they say that the first person every boy ever loves is his mother. Maybe that'll prove true to you, too. I need to do this for you. I have to show you... what kind of love a woman can give. Then, you can go on to be a _normal_ man who loves only women. I should've done this when I started suspecting you of homosexuality, I just didn't want to believe it. I know you're a regular, good guy deep down. You're just confused right now. I'll show you..." 

During this spiel, she had ran her hands from his shoulders to his face, dainty fingers trailing along his sharp collar bones and slipping up past either side of his neck until she was cupping his cheeks. Her hands were chilly and small, and the coldness of them closely against John's soft skin made him shiver. 

"Stop." 

She leaned in and planted another kiss on her son's lips, pinkish and plump like her own. A gentle smacking noise came from her wet lips when they parted from her son's quivering ones. He didn't know what to do, but his breath felt shallow like a sheet of paper in his lungs. He could hear static filling his mind. 

" _Stop_." 

She dipped forward for a third kiss, but John shoved her off of him before she could reach his mouth, sending her stumbling back a few steps. He turned to flee to the front door, but she caught his wrist from behind and jerked him back in, stealing the kiss she had sought after moments earlier. He struggled against her, his protests muffled by her lips repeatedly interlocking with his against his own will. She shoved him up against the couch she had been sitting on when he confessed. It was sturdy and stiff, making it less than comfortable for sitting but more than convenient for this kind of activity, one which she would usually do here with John's father rather than John himself. She pinned him down by his thin wrists, harboring a surprising amount of strength for her height. A lot of work went into farming, after all, and she doubled as a housewife on top of her agricultural duties. Over the decades, she had built up plenty of muscle, which was typically hidden behind flowery blouses and lengthy skirts. But her clothes were only loosening now, and John had to watch more and more of her skin appear out in the open as she stripped away her apron and unbuttoned her shirt to reveal her cleavage. She wore a frilly, white bra with a subtle point on each of the cups. Her breasts were rather large, but that's the _last_ detail John Arbuckle ever wanted to know about his own mother. 

"Fucking stop!" he shouted, and another punch collided with his face, this time mashing the innards of his cheeks between his teeth. It broke apart some of the rubbery skin on the inside of his mouth, as well as along his gums, causing blood to seep directly onto his tongue from the spots that had busted open. It tasted and smelled strongly of metal, reminiscent of the led in the pencils that John would always absentmindedly chew away at as a child. 

"Don't you speak to me that way!" Her tone was smoking charcoal, lighting up every instinct in John to _run_. But he _couldn't_. As much as he struggled against her, he simply wasn't physically strong enough to get the heavier woman off of him. The boy trembled below her as she unlatched her bra with a smirk on her lips. He squeezed his dampening eyes shut as it fell from her chest. "Look at me, John." 

He refused to open his eyes, but in swooped her fingers to pry at them. Her sharp nails dug into his delicate eyelids, forcing them open manually. There she was, with her torso fully exposed and her tits dangling right in front of her son's face. He gasped and squirmed, feeling the nausea in his stomach migrating further upwards through his smaller intestine. She squeezed her breasts between her toned upper arms, squishing them evermore closer to John's pale face. 

"You'll learn to appreciate a woman's breast," she said, sounding entirely sure of herself. 

" _No_ ," John whimpered, trying--and failing--to push her off of him once again. "P-Please... This is _so_ wrong." 

But really, Mrs. Arbuckle felt that she was teaching her son an important life lesson about relationships. In her sickened mind, she was saving him from a life of depravity worse than any other, even including intimacy between a mother and her son. She felt that this was her responsibility as his female parent, and she was willing to do whatever it took to guide him back onto the right path. Above anything else, she felt like she was doing him a _favor_. 

So she ignored his cries and pulled his shirt off of him. It faintly reminded her of what it was like to help him get dressed for school in his earliest grades, and she felt a nostalgic smile come to her face. However, his body was much different than it was back then. He was still quite young, but he had dark hair sprouting from his chest that certainly hadn't been there the last time she saw him naked. He still had a soft figure, though, with not much muscle mass to be seen anywhere. It was endearing to think that after all this time, John was still just her little boy. He would _always_ be her sweet boy, and she wasn't going to tolerate him wasting his handsome face on another male. This was the most substantial method she could come up with to intervene with his sinful lifestyle and prevent him from throwing all of his potential away. He may not like it now, but she was going to help him out of this sad confusion one way or another. So she ground her dampening crotch down onto his, watching with amusement as his face flashed with a new wave of terror. 

"Stop fighting it," she growled, annoyed by all his incessant struggling. When he didn't heed to this command, she landed another punch square on his face. It knocked his head back, tearing a yelp from his throat. When his face lowered back into her view, blood was streaming from both his nostrils, dripping over his parted lips, which were now also split open and bleeding. She sighed and gave him a kiss, tasting the tang of the crimson liquid against her tongue. She slipped it into his mouth, grabbing a fistful of his curly strands of brown hair to hold his head still enough for her to explore the warm cavern. His spit and blood mingled with her own saliva, twisting and twirling around her tongue as she moved it against his. John felt bile rising further up his throat. It bubbled in his esophagus, feeling thick and slimy as if a frog was hopping around the inside of his neck.

And then it _spilled_. Chunks of stomach acid mixed with half-digested particles of mushed-up food came spewing out from his mouth, immediately repelling his mother to pull away. Her hand flew up to her mouth to wipe at what had gotten into it, the wretched flavor stinging her taste buds. John's vomit leaked from his mouth, dripping down his chin and splattering onto his bare chest. Some had even gotten on Mrs. Arbuckle's tits, which were still pressed against the boy. She looked down at him with her teeth bared, grabbing a hold of his jaw and squeezing hard. 

"You ungrateful brat... You made a mess..." she said, sticking a thumb into John's gaping mouth, which warm huffs of breath were coming out of, his eyes hazy. She ran her fingers along his bottom row of teeth, feeling each and every curve of his dental mapping. She then slid her thumb onto his tongue, and the saltiness of her sweat made his nose scrunch up. "You'll have to clean it up now." 

"Whhuh?" he asked, though it came out with a slurred pronunciation due to his mother pressing down on his tongue like that. She dipped her thumb behind his teeth, pushing her remaining fingers up into the soft pool of flesh beneath his chin. He made a muffled noise when she pulled him forward by his bottom jaw. It was painful, and he could feel her nails digging into him from either side. He was pulled until his mouth was pressed right against his mom's tits, new tears forming in his eyes from a mix of emotional and physical pain. 

"Lick up your puke." 

John made a muffled noise against her breast fat, but with how she was holding his mouth open, he couldn't prevent his tongue from protruding outwards a bit. She dragged it along her chest, moaning when his tongue rolled over her hardening nipples. The taste of his vomit spreading onto his tongue made John gag, the threat of another spill appearing but not occurring. She made him lap at it, plugging his nose with her other hand and not allowing him to breathe until he swallowed each mouthful back down. He resisted every second of it, tears dripping down his face, but he could do nothing as his mother continued until both of her tits were clean of any liquid other than John's saliva. She finally released his jaw, and he pulled back from her, sniveling in his misery. 

>> THIS HAS BEEN THE MOST SPIRITUALLY, EMOTIONALLY, & PHYSICALLY CHALLENGING ONE TO WRITE. I AM SORRY. 

>> ...still gonna finish it soon tho lol 


End file.
